Dreams
by Morganah
Summary: Onde estariam os Sonhos de Sakura...  Quem seriam os personagens...  Será que tudo é real?      Sonfic  Na sua Estante - Pitty


**Dreams**

Não era apenas mais um amanhecer na vida de Sakura. Estava totalmente acostumada com aquela vida que tinha... Treinos com a sua sensei Tsunade... Às vezes difíceis, pois a esgotavam, às vezes pesados, pois deixavam seu corpo destruído... Com Tsunade, não tinha meio termo... Mas ela tinha um motivo para lutar... Esse motivo era Sasuke...

Não queria ser mais um peso, mais uma a quem ele sustentava e que simplesmente protegia. Queria resgatá-lo, e tira-los das mãos de Orochimaru...

Gostava de pensar nele, e que ele estava bem... Gostava de ver aquilo tudo como um sonho, que ela poderia acordar a qualquer momento, e ver ele ali, junto dela... Com aquele sorriso tímido, com o olhar longínquo, porem, calmo e brilhante...

Gostava muito disso...

- Sasuke-Kun...

Era apenas mais um sonho... Acordava ofegante, gritando o nome dele, desesperada...

Mais um daqueles sonhos em que o homem era devorado por uma serpente, e morria gritando por ajuda... Pelo nome dela...

- Novamente o mesmo sonho... Hora de acordar...

Levantara-se como de costume... Arrumara-se, alimentara-se, e se dirigia aos campos de treinamento...

Seu cabelo rosado lhe tomara um pouco de atenção, enquanto caminhava... Apesar de tudo, pensava em Sasuke, algo diferente no sonho daquela noite... Vira os olhos dele de perto... Nunca tinha conseguido antes, em seus sonhos passados, isso a deixara saudosa.

- Bom dia Sensei... Tsunade-Sama...

- Bom dia Sakura... Espero que esteja preparada, pois teremos treino físico, e eu realmente não quero ouvir reclamações... Fique atenta...

-Hai...

Sakura realmente estava aplicada, tivera de aprender a esquivar-se, não somente porque fazia parte do seu treinamento, mas porque os golpes da sensei doíam. E se curar, foi algo que, como ninja medica, aprendeu e aprimorou. Essa era Sakura, forte, decidida e essencial para qualquer missão...

Estivera assim o dia todo... Mesmo se concentrando integralmente no treinamento, não podia parar de pensar em Sasuke, caminhava novamente de volta para casa, claro que, meio suja e cansada...

Adentrara-se em sua casa, e não notara algumas coisas fora do lugar... Entrara em seu quarto, soltando os cabelos, e se deixara levar pela brisa que entrava pela janela aberta... Não acendeu a luz, apenas se dirigiu ao banheiro, despindo-se em seguida, para seu tão merecido banho...

Ajeitara-se na banheira, e ficara ali de molho por algum tempo, deixando que seu cansaço fosse levado de si... Pensava em Sasuke... Era estranho, porque achava que sentia o cheiro dele...

"_Baka... Sakura Baka... Você está enlouquecendo..."._

Falava em voz alta... E ria de si mesma, enquanto terminava seu banho e se vestia... Não era nada muito aprimorado, somente um vestido preto, que a deixava a vontade... Pés descalços, e cabelos molhados soltos...

Voltou ao quarto... E acendeu a luz...

- Sakura... Sakura... Acorde...

- O que... Meu Deus... O Que houve? É sonho?

- Não Sakura... Você desmaiou quando me viu... Apenas isso...

- Sasuke – kun... Você...

- Não desmaia de novo...

- Desde quando... Ò meu Deus... Você está tão... Diferente...

- Não conte para ninguém, estou por aqui de passagem... E não sei algo me trouxe aqui na sua casa...

Aquilo era estranho para ela... Ouvir Sasuke falando aquilo, como tantas vezes desejara... Depois do ultimo encontro que tiveram, na ponte, com tudo que ele lhe havia dito, ela realmente não sabia se acreditava, ou esperava que uma cobra entrasse pela janela, e devorasse Sasuke na sua frente, como em tantos outros sonhos que tivera...

- Ok Sasuke - Kun, mas Acho que estou simplesmente sonhando...

- E, seus sonhos, têm a mim como personagem? – Segurara calmamente a mão da mulher e a levantara, colocando-a sentada em sua frente, na cama dela...

- É bom te ver de novo... Muito bom... Como você está? O que tem feito? – Sakura sorria e se esquivava da pergunta do jovem...

- Estou bem... Tenho me aprimorado... Você bem sabe... Preciso superar o meu irmão...

- Sei... Você parece estar mais forte...

- Nem vou perguntar de você, porque eu te vi treinando hoje, te vi em ação... A Tsunade – Sama está fazendo um ótimo trabalho...

- Não quero apenas ser um fardo que todos carregam... Eu só posso fazer isso, então é o que eu devo fazer...

- Muito bem, sempre achei que você tinha um grande potencial... Do time 7, e você que melhor controla o chakra e consegue mantê-lo em qualquer parte do corpo... Mas não é sobre isso que eu vim falar...

- A... Obrigada... Você também é muito bom com essas coisas... Mas me diga o que você quer...

- Eu queria falar... – Via-se nos olhos dele uma preocupação... – Que você não se importe comigo... Eu estou bem... Eu estou me cuidando...

- A... Sempre me preocupo com você... É inevitável...

- É eu sei... Às vezes você aparece em meus sonhos, gritando meu nome, isso me perturba às vezes, porque eu sei que não faço as coisas certas, eu sei que deveria largar tudo isso... Mas eu não posso... Entende?

- A Sasuke...

- Vou direto ao ponto Sakura, até porque não tenho muito tempo... Não consigo parar de pensar em você... – Suas palavras foram seguidas por um tom avermelhado, como se fosse um desabafo, de alguém que estava guardando aquilo por tanto tempo...

- Estive treinando e me aprimorando – O homem continuava seu discurso... – E mesmo tentando esquecer tudo aquilo que você me disse aquela noite, quando eu decidi seguir meu destino não me saem da cabeça, não sei se deveria estar aqui... Sou um homem de vingança, nunca pensei que pudesse sentir algo tão puro por alguém...

Sakura apenas escutava o relato do amigo, não podia negar que seu coração disparava a cada palavra dele...

-... Então, é isso... Sei que não deveria... Poxa... Eu estou me declarando...

- Sasuke... Eu sei que você não quer se apegar a ninguém... Eu sei que seus sentimentos são de um homem frio e vingativo... Eu sei tudo isso... Mas nos não podemos escolher o que nosso coração deve fazer... Ele é independente... Assim como nossas almas, e todos os nossos pensamentos...

A menina estava vivendo o mais perfeito de seus sonhos, afina, estava ali, cara a cara com seu desejo mais intimo, com quem tanto amava e desejava estar tão próxima...

- Sakura...

- Não diga mais nada Sasuke... Eu sei o que você quer, então apenas faça...

O Jovem se aproximara calmamente de Sakura, que permanecia estática... Ele deixara que um de seus braços envolvesse o corpo da menina, ficando assim, cara a cara, com os olhos próximos...

Ele respirava, e sentia o cheiro dela, tão doce e suave, sua pele macia e alva, cuja sua própria pele tocava... Ela sentia o cheiro forte dele, hipnotizador, que sempre fora acostumada a roubar, quando estavam em companhia um do outro...

Aproximando-se devagar, Sasuke tocava os lábios da mulher calmamente... Era o inicio de um longo beijo, que por Sakura era esperado desde o primeiro dia que se viram...

- Sakura...

- Hmm...

- Você é meu sonho... – Enquanto dizia isso, se aproximava calmamente do peito da mulher, que a abraçava fortemente, abrigando-o, dando a proteção que ele tanto procurava...

- Isso pode ser o começo de uma realidade...

Ficaram assim por um tempo, conversaram, e ainda se enamoraram... Mas Sakura sabia que mesmo sendo real, seu sonho seria interrompido a qualquer momento, de uma forma, ou de outra...

- Sakura... Preciso ir...

- Não... Fica mais um pouco...

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso... Ainda preciso completar minha missão... Mas eu volto pra te ver... Espere-me...

As lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos da Mulher... E ela não soltava a mão de Sasuke...

- Tenho um pedido a lhe fazer...

- Peça...

- Fica comigo por esta noite... Por favor... Deixa esse sonho durar, para que amanhã eu acorde com essa sensação de estar completa...

Puxara-o pela mão, e deitara-se sobre ele... Beijava-lhe a boca e o acariciava...

Era o sonho que ela esteve acordada o tempo todo... Era o mundo de Sakura...


End file.
